Problem: The triangle shown is an equilateral triangle with side length 12 cm. A side of the triangle is the diameter of the circle. If the sum of the areas of the two small shaded regions in square centimeters in simplest radical form is $a\pi - b\sqrt{c}$, what is $a+b+c$? [asy]
import graph;
size(2inch);
pair A = dir(60);
pair B = dir(240);
pair C = dir(0);
pair D = dir(300);
pair E = extension(A, C, B, D);
draw(A--B); draw(A--E); draw(B--E);
draw(Circle( (0,0), 1));
fill(Arc((0,0), C, A)--cycle, gray);
fill(Arc((0,0), B, D)--cycle, gray);
[/asy]
Answer: [asy]
import graph;
size(2inch);
pair A = dir(60);
pair B = dir(240);
pair C = dir(0);
pair D = dir(300);
pair E = extension(A, C, B, D);
fill(Arc((0,0), C, A)--cycle, gray);
fill(Arc((0,0), B, D)--cycle, gray);
draw(A--B); draw(A--E); draw(B--E);
draw(Circle( (0,0), 1));
draw((0,0)--C);
draw((0,0)--D);

dot(A);dot(B);dot(C);dot(D);dot(E);dot((0,0));
label("$A$",A,NE);
label("$B$",B,SW);
label("$C$",C,NE);
label("$D$",D,S);
label("$E$",E,SE);
label("$O$",(0,0),NW);
[/asy]
First, observe that the radius of the circle is $12/2=6$ units. Also, $\angle AEB$ cuts off the two arcs $\widehat{AB}$ and $\widehat{CD}$, so $m\angle AEB=(m\,\widehat{AB}-m\,\widehat{CD}) / 2$.  Subsituting $m\, \widehat{AB}=180^\circ$ and $m\angle AEB=60^\circ$ into this equation, we find $m\,\widehat{CD}=60^\circ$.  By symmetry, $\angle AOC$ and $\angle DOB$ are congruent, so each one measures $(180-60)/2=60$ degrees.  It follows that $AOC$ and $DOB$ are equilateral triangles.  Therefore, we can find the area of each shaded region by subtracting the area of an equilateral triangle from the area of a sector.

The area of sector $AOC$ is $\left(\frac{m\angle AOC}{360^\circ}\right)\pi (\text{radius})^2=\frac{1}{6}\pi(6)^2=6\pi$.  The area of an equilateral triangle with side length $s$ is $s^2\sqrt{3}/4,$ so the area of triangle $AOC$ is $9\sqrt{3}$.  In total, the area of the shaded region is $2(6\pi-9\sqrt{3})=12\pi-18\sqrt{3}.$  Therefore, $(a,b,c)=(12,18,3)$ and $a+b+c=\boxed{33}$.